Dangerous Territory
by LC Rina
Summary: Los sentimientos lo complican todo, te hacen entrar en un terreno inseguro donde estas expuesta a salir lastimada, a ser vulnerable y hacerte dependiente de otra persona... Has sabido llevarlo bien sin caer en ese territorio.. ¿Qué es lo diferente ahora?


Hasta tenía la sensación de que esto estaba empolvado... Bien, aquí un pequeño one-shot resultado de cuando escribes por escribir. Lo tengo de hace mucho pero no lo había querido subir porque todavía tengo esas otras cosas pendientes y no quería subir nada nuevo hasta terminar, pero bueno, cosas pasan y estaré sin computador así que decidí subir esto como aviso de que sigo viva y no he abandonado esto de escribir xP

Ah, cierto, este es parte de los 100 Theme de dA. Uno menos -w-

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dangerous Territory<span>**

El silencio es un gran compañero, pero no siempre un amigo deseado. A veces ayuda, otras tantas es sencillamente desagradable.

Lo complicado es cuando no quieres oír nada _—o a nadie__—_ y aun así no quieres estar en silencio. Entonces el televisor se convierte en un gran aliado, porque la música hace pensar y no quieres pensar, solo estar sentada en el sofá mirando los colores en un monitor. Mirando sin ver.

El sonido se perdía, sin oídos que estuvieran atentos a lo que se decía. Haciendo eco en la oscura habitación, iluminada tenuemente por el resplandor lechoso de la pantalla. Enmarcando una solitaria figura en el sillón.

Dar vueltas por todo el apartamento había dejado de ser una opción. Después de la tercera ida a la cocina, la mesita de centro ya estaba demasiado abarrotada como para acarrear más bocadillos.

Es de día y aun así las cortinas permanecen cerradas.

¿Qué día es, por cierto?

¿Importa?

No, es el inevitable efecto de las vacaciones; no hay trabajo ni clases y tampoco conciencia del tiempo.

¿Entonces por qué te importa tanto saber desde cuándo no la ves?

No lo entiendes, sencillamente no lo entiendes. Y no quieres entenderlo, porque hacerlo sería tomar conciencia de algo que no deseas ni imaginar.

Siempre has cuidado mucho tu cabello, rubio, sedoso y brillante, pero ahora es una maraña pajosa. Y no te importa. Nada importa.

Solo importa que llevas 5 días, 13 horas, 23 minutos y algunos segundos sin verla. Sin oírla. Sin sentir su risa llenarte de dicha. Sin perderte en sus ojos.

Y eso te molesta. No el no hacerlo, sino el extrañar no hacerlo. El extrañarla.

¿Por qué es diferente esta vez?

Es una chica más. Otra conquista y ya… ¿no?

Llevas años así; conoces a alguien, te gusta, le gustas, pasa lo que tiene que pasar y adiós.

¿Qué es diferente esta vez?

Era tu amiga, eso lo hace diferente, te repites una y otra vez… Sin mucho éxito.

¿No eran, entonces, las otras chicas, amigas tuyas también?

Algunas, otras no. Las conquistas de una noche ni siquiera deberían ser consideras en una lista.

¿Lista? No, no existe una lista. Disfrutas la vida, mas no eres una libertina. Recuerdas a cada chica con la que te has involucrado, pero ahora es diferente, porque esta pelirroja se niega a salir de tu mente y es irritante.

No, no debería. No debería importarte, sea o no tu amiga. Ella sabía desde el principio las reglas del juego. Tu juego. El cómo eres. Te conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía perfectamente cómo serían las cosas y aún así decidió involucrarse. Fue su elección. Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

Pero lo haces. Te preocupa. Y mucho.

Es decir, cuando ya vas por el segundo tarro de helado de chocolate con nueces y tienes la mesita atestada de frituras con y sin queso, dulces y comida basura en general es que algo no está del todo bien ¿no?

Gruñes, y eso te fastidia todavía más. Tomas el mando del televisor con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo apagas. No tiene caso seguir fingiendo que lo ves, si de todas formas no dejas de pensar.

Pensar en ella.

Otra vez reina el silencio mientras te tumbas en el sillón con la vista fija en el cielo raso y dejas que te envuelva. Dejas que su soledad te consuma, porque al menos así te sientes sola por estar sola y no por estar sin ella.

Es una soledad familiar, a la que estás acostumbrada. Hija única de padres que ya no están. No obstante, no te sientes desdichada. Tienes un pequeño apartamento, buenos amigos, una carrera con futuro brillante… y a _ella._

Ya estabas logrando mantener a raya tu remolino de pensamientos y recuerdos cuando suena el teléfono. Dejas que lo haga, porque no llevas media hora intentando dejar tu mente en blanco —o parte de ella— para perderlo por una, seguramente, nimiedad.

Entonces se activa la contestadora y una vez que escuchas la voz de quien llamaba se te para el corazón.

Era _su _voz. Tan templada como siempre, aunque con un dejo de amargura que no se te pasó por alto.

"_Fate-chan_" dice tu nombre y tu corazón se constriñe. La ternura de siempre con que pronunciaba cada sílaba estaba ahí, pero también se denotaba una desdicha escondida. Casi podías ver la sonrisa triste con la que esa palabra había abandonado su boca.

"_Hace días que no sé de ti y Hayate-chan también está preocupada porque dice que no le has respondido sus mensajes…_" se notaba que trataba de ser casual, pero tras una breve pausa su voz ya sonaba abiertamente turbada "_**Yo** estoy preocupada_." Y suplicante "_Por favor… Por favor, Fate-chan, al menos comunícate para decir que estás bien_".

Cierras con fuerza los ojos que ya ardían, haciendo acopio de toda tu fuerza de voluntad por no tomar el dichoso auricular.

Escuchas un suspiro y luego la última frase antes de que se corte la comunicación: "_…Te quiero_".

Silencio. Silencio total. Frío y pesado. Sin embargo, esa frase sigue haciendo eco en tu cabeza.

Te levantas afectada. No tanto porque la angustia haya sido evidente en esa voz que tanto te gusta—_por causa tuya— _y te destrozara el alma_,_ sino porque el solo escucharla te hizo feliz. Y eso es algo que no puedes permitirte.

Porque eso es entrar en un territorio peligroso. En uno donde los sentimientos importan.

Con velocidad y descuido te apresuras a salir del apartamento. Necesitas alejarte de esa bendita contestadora y ese "Te quiero" que sigue haciendo resonancia en tus oídos.

El parque. El parque suena una buena idea. Más bien la única. Solo necesitas una dirección porque antes de darte cuenta tus pies ya estaban enfilando hacia su casa.

Mientras caminabas, seguías pensando. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

Era tu amiga, la mejor. Estaba a tu lado y te quería. Pero era intocable. Por ser tu amiga.

Tú tenías tus relaciones pasajeras y ella estaba ahí. A veces te hacía notar su desacuerdo por tu incapacidad de comprometerte sentimentalmente y tú te defendías diciendo que eras bastante clara y abierta al respecto, que las otras chicas lo sabían y lo aceptaban. Si buscaban algo más serio, tú no eras la indicada. Ella suspiraba y nada más.

Así eran las cosas. Eran simples. Eran tranquilas. Eran _normales._

¿Entonces cuándo cambió?

Fue un día como cualquier otro, nada especial. La viste reír bajo la lluvia y te pareció hermosa. Ya no viste en ella a tu amiga, la mejor, la intocable. Viste en ella una bella mujer. Y te gustó.

Buscando, pero sin querer, partió una especie de jueguillo entre ustedes. Al principio algo leve, cuando estaban solas. Después incluso delante de amigas o en los pasillos de la universidad.

Mentirías si no dijeras que te sorprendió un poco que respondiera favorablemente a tu flirteo, mas no le diste mucha importancia. Era como cualquier otra ocasión.

O eso se suponía debía ser, ¿entonces por qué no lo fue?

Ya la tenías. Ambas habían llegado a un punto en que se aburrieron de tontear.

La fiesta de Hayate. Las dos solas en la terraza "buscando un poco de aire". Unos cuantos tragos encima. La noche estrellada y un par de zafiros ojos deseosos que te llamaban a probar sus labios.

Lo hiciste, claramente. Tú también lo querías, tal vez más de lo que esperabas, porque te sorprendió la pasión que te desbordaba cuando la tomaste entre tus brazos. Te sentiste completa y eso te perturbó.

Casi como si una descarga eléctrica te hubiera sacudido, la soltaste, turbada. Tu expresión debía ser de auténtico pánico porque ella rápidamente cambió su semblante de confusión a preocupación.

Llamó tu nombre e intentó tocarte el rostro, pero te alejaste casi de un salto, todavía alterada. Tu corazón latiendo a mil, una extraña sensación en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta.

Hiciste lo único que pudiste: correr. Huir de lo desconocido. De ese territorio inexplorado en que sabías irías más allá de tus barreras autoimpuestas.

Sí, eso habías hecho y seguías haciendo, reconociste recostándote con pesadumbre en una de las bancas del parque. Huir.

Huir de sentimientos ajenos a tu normalidad, que escapan de tu control. Y huir de quien los provoca. Huir de Nanoha.

Nanoha.

La sola aparición de su nombre en tu mente te hizo recordarla y dibujar nítidamente su rostro en el cielo. Ella lo amaba y tú disfrutas verla deleitarse con todos sus estados y colores; amanecer, atardecer, turbulento, despejado. Todo. Gozabas estar con ella mientras sonreía.

Mentira, gozabas estar con ella siempre. Si sonreía, si estaba mal, si cantaba, si reía, cuando hablaban, cuando callaban. Siempre.

Y ahí estaba esa maldita palabra otra vez. "Siempre". La temida, la odiada por miedo, por inseguridad, por incertidumbre.

Lo peor de todo, es que era acertada, porque lo deseabas. Deseabas estar con ella _siempre._

¿Y cuál es el problema?

…Ninguno. Lo deseas. Ella, aparentemente, también.

¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí sentada temiéndole a sentir lo que sientes?

¿No vale Nanoha acaso el arriesgarse a entregarte a alguien en todo sentido? ¿A darle tu corazón y exponerte a sufrir?

¿Exponerte a qué si ella lo único que hace es hacerte feliz?

—Ahh, Nanoha, Nanoha —suspiras—. Te amo —declaras en un susurro—. Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Cada repetición, más alta que la anterior, es una confirmación para ti misma que se graba a fuego en tu alma y lleva una sonrisa a tus labios.

Tu corazón golpea con fuerza tu pecho y una emoción desconocida inunda tus entrañas. Todo tiene sentido. Te sientes limpia y feliz.

Sin esperar más, coges el móvil casi con desesperación y marcas un número. Su número.

Cada tono aumenta tu expectación y tus latidos. Por una milésima de segundo consideras la opción de que ella no conteste y la desazón te embarga. Pero entonces, como si una estrella fugaz atravesara tu cielo y eliminara todo rastro de malestar en un tris, responde.

—Hola —saluda. Con calma, con ternura… con amor.

Sonríes como una colegiala y sabes que este instante lo recordarás para siempre. Es un instante perfecto, el orden en estado puro. La felicidad de la aceptación.

—Hola… —suspiras, con tanto sentimiento que hasta te sientes tonta. Sin embargo, no importa ya. Porque es ella y porque la amas.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Con las cosas que tengo pendientes ha pasado de todo,... como perder los archivos. Y reescribir algo es... En serio, frustrante. De todas formas los terminaré antes de que mi vida se vuelva más incierta de lo que ya es y tenga un horario hasta para respirar (llámese marzo).<p>

Gracias por los MP y la insistencia de algunos, es lo que me hace seguir agarrando el word xD También se les agradece a aquellos que siguen poniendo fav y alert :3 Espero que este no haya sido muy cuek, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Hasta la próxima~


End file.
